theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
2:00 p.m.
2:00 p.m. 8½; Sean Penn; Columbo "The Most Crucial Game" - Peter Falk looks at a cuckoo clock; The Twilight Zone "A Thing About Machines" - Richard Haydn smashes a clock 2:01 p.m. The Talented Mr. Ripley - Matt Damon and Jude Law; The X-Files "Deep Throat" - Agent Mulder arrives and greets Agent Scully, asking her if she'd like a drink. "It's 2p.m., Agent Mulder," she says. "That isn't stopping these people," he replies, pointing around; scene of people drinking in a bar 2:02 p.m. The Twilight Zone "Mute" - Irene Daily holds the door for children after class; Thirteen Conversations About One Thing - Clea Duvall shows a man where she put his watch while cleaning; Watchmen - Carla Gugino offers a margarita to Malin Akerman 2:03 p.m. Spider-Man 2 - Tobey Maguire delivers the pizzas but Emily Deschanel tells him he's late and she won't pay for them; Dressed to Kill - Angie Dickinson sits in a museum gallery; Intimacy - Mark Rylance hears the doorbell and sees someone at the door 2:04 p.m. Invincible - Jouko Ahola in front of a theatre; truck that says Time Movers; Joseph Fiennes in uniform looks out of a window 2:05 p.m. Times and Winds - man sitting in a kitchen; Spirit Trap - Sam Troughton checks his watch; Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - E. G. Marshall is tied up in a basement 2:06 p.m. Spanglish - Adam Sandler and Paz Vega; Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - E. G. Marshall has a rag put in his mouth; L.A. Confidential - Guy Pearce at a police station (NOTE: this is either a small goof or a bit of a cheat, as the scene in question actually takes place at 2:04 a.m. in the film) 2:07 p.m. Primer - Shane Carruth and David Sullivan discuss variables; The Getaway - Steve McQueen gets off a train at Alpine, Texas 2:08 p.m. Green Street Hooligans - the train is running late and the hooligans chant; a train pulling in to a station, a man boards it; Election - Matthew Broderick gives a pop quiz 2:09 p.m. The Time Traveler's Wife - Eric Bana enters a house and calls for his father 2:10 p.m. Knowing - Danielle Carter announces the winner of a competition and introduces the school class project of making a time capsule; Trading Places - Don Ameche and Ralph Bellamy arrive in a lift 2:11 p.m. Men of Honor - Robert De Niro watches as a bag of tools is cut open and dumped in a river; a helicopter takes off 2:12 p.m. The Twilight Zone "Nick of Time" - William Shatner reads his fortune; Rod Steiger in a western; Gangs of New York - Lucy Davenport and John C. Reilly: "Is that man drunk?" "Dead as Good Friday, miss"; Hook - entering a room full of broken clocks 2:13 p.m. The Taking of Pelham 123 - John Travolta tells Denzel Washington that he has one hour to deliver $10MM; The Twilight Zone "Nick of Time" - William Shatner's watch; Hook - Dustin Hoffman and Bob Hoskins smash clocks and goad Charlie Korsmo into doing the same 2:14 p.m. The Station Agent - Peter Dinklage wakes up on train tracks and discovered his wrist watch is smashed; The Twilight Zone "Nick of Time" - William Shatner looks at his watch; 3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Christian Bale and Russell Crowe 2:15 p.m. Jim Carrey during a prison visit; Matlock "The Rat Pack" - Andy Griffith in court; This Gun for Hire - Alan Ladd is woken by his alarm, looks at an envelope, and takes out a gun; Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - E. G. Marshall sits tied up in front of a time bomb 2:16 p.m. Intersection - Richard Gere whispers to Lolita Davidovich, "What's a month? One month. We've got years."; The Black Cannon Incident - conference room; The Twilight Zone "Ninety Years Without Slumbering" - "When my clock stops ticking I'll die … There's no doubt about it. Does that make me crazy?" 2:17 p.m. Columbo "Short Fuse" - Peter Falk and Roddy McDowell in a cable car; Searching for Bobby Fischer - Joe Mantegna says to Max Pomeranc: "How is it possible to lose in 7 moves?" 2:18 p.m. The Taking of Pelham 123 - Denzel Washington discussing the hostage situation; Spider-Man 2 - Tobey Maguire gets fired from Joe's Pizza by Aasif Mandvi 2:19 p.m. The X-Files (episode?) - David Duchovny waits in a train-station for Steven Williams to arrive; Arizona Dream - Johnny Depp rehearses saying hello into a mirror 2:20 p.m. Pardon Us - Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy being searched in a police station, Hardy's watch alarm goes off while being looked at by the desk sergeant and he stops it; Crocodile Dundee - Paul Hogan looks at John Meillon's watch and then pretends to know the accurate time by looking at the sun, to impress Linda Kozlowski 2:21 p.m. Men of Honor - Robert De Niro as navy officer; Octopussy - Roger Moore hitchhikes 2:22 p.m. A woman is lying asleep on a bed, Gunnar Bjornstrand slaps her on the backside - (Ingmar Bergman film); Infernal Affairs II - a man writes; Bullitt - Steve McQueen at a hospital; Storytelling - John Goodman and Julie Hagerty stand beside a hospital bed 2:23 p.m. Swimming Pool - Charlotte Rampling eats dessert and lights a cigarette; The Vault of Horror - Tom Baker tells Denholm Elliott that he has two minutes to live 2:24 p.m. The Sting - Robert Redford sitting at a counter in a diner, looks at a clock and orders the blue plate special 2:25 p.m. Mission: Impossible "A Game of Chess" - Don Francks notices that his watch is running fast; Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - time bomb; Jason Segel in bed 2:26 p.m. Sideways - Paul Giamatti eating; Mission: Impossible "A Game of Chess" - Don Francks asks to play chess against Martin Landau's computer, which speeds up his watch; Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - E. G. Marshall sits tied up in front of a time bomb 2:27 p.m. Gregory Peck in military uniform; Billy Liar - Tom Courtenay comes home and gives his family attitude 2:28 p.m. 3:10 to Yuma (1957) - Glenn Ford lies in bed, and praises the girl he can hear singing outside to Van Heflin 2:29 p.m. The Taking of Pelham 123 - John Travolta checks his watch; Higher Learning - Kristy Swanson and Omar Epps get in an elevator 2:30 p.m. Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - ticking time bomb; Columbo (?) - Peter Falk; Around the World in 80 Days - members of the gentlemen's club discuss the possibility that Fogg is a bank robber; Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me - brief shot of James Marshall; 3:10 to Yuma (1957) - Van Heflin waits 2:31 p.m. The Stranger - Orson Welles teaching 2:32 p.m. Dougray Scott; a man changes the time on a grandfather clock, and a woman notices 2:33 p.m. Happy Accidents - Vincent D'Onofrio and Marisa Tomei on park bench, talking about the subjective experience of time, "like falling in love" and she realizes she is late; La Dolce Vita - Marcello Mastroianni has lunch with his father; Sidney Poitier sitting by a fish tank; The Object of Beauty - John Malkovich attempts to sell his watch at an antique shop 2:34 p.m. The Taking of Pelham 123 - John Travolta talks to Denzel Washington; Mickey Blue Eyes - Hugh Grant tells James Caan that he missed a lunch date 2:35 p.m. 9½ Weeks - Kim Basinger waits alone on a bed, then explores the room; Inside Man - Robert De Niro checks his watch 2:36 p.m. Executive Suite - two men look out the window at their dead friend; The Remains of the Day - Peter Vaughan looks out the window and checks his pocketwatch; Fanny and Alexander - Allan Edwall's wife and daughter are next to him as he lays dying 2:37 p.m. Fresh - Sean Nelson plays himself at chess; Man of a Thousand Faces - Dorothy Malone drops her son off at a theatre stage door 2:38 p.m. The Edge - Anthony Hopkins shows Elle Macpherson a watch and talks to reporters about how he survived 2:39 p.m. Interiors - Diane Keaton, Mary Beth Hurt, Kristin Griffith and E.G. Marshall place white roses on a coffin; Flood - a newspaper vendor in London sells papers about fatalities from a storm 2:40 p.m. 3:10 to Yuma (2007); Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - E. G. Marshall sits tied up; The World of Henry Orient - Peter Sellers is woken up by a phone call 2:41 p.m. Wendy and Lucy - Michelle Williams is fingerprinted again 2:42 p.m. Executive Suite - William Holden enters a Western Union office and sends a telegram; Fanny and Alexander - children leave their father's bedside 2:43 p.m. I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK - Rain watches a woman climbing into a grandfather clock in an asylum; Marnie - Tippie Hedren at a train station 2:44 p.m. Darling - Julie Christie and Dirk Bogarde; Michael Caine adds a ring to a pile of gold jewelry; Leaving Las Vegas - Julian Sands is bartering in a pawn shop and Nicolas Cage enters to pawn his watch 2:45 p.m. Goldfinger - Sean Connery covers a peephole hidden in a clock face; Pan's Labyrinth - Sergi López looks at his pocketwatch; Woody Harrelson (?); The Taking of Pelham 123 - John Travolta; Safety Last! - Harold Lloyd dangling from the clock 2:46 p.m. The Sting - Robert Redford has finished his food in the diner, looks at a clock, takes a sip of coffee, and he gets up puts on his jacket and prepares to pay the counter waitress. Safety Last! - Harold Lloyd tries to grab on to a rope; the clock shows the wrong time because he has bent the clock hands. 2:47 p.m. Transporter 2 - Jason Statham in a car; The Sting - Robert Shaw says that it is 2:47 to Robert Redford; Twin Peaks "Lonely Souls" - Kyle MacLachlan makes a voice note to Diane describing the remains of Laura Palmer's secret diary 2:48 p.m. The Prisoner - Patrick McGoohan examines a watch, turning it over; A man secretly talks into his watch to another man who has a microphone in the arm of his spectacles; Picture Perfect - Jennifer Aniston opens an envelope with cash and a watch 2:49 p.m. The Turn of the Screw - Michelle Dockery discusses being a governess with Mark Umbers: "I'm 20, that's considered old in Suffolk."; The River - a woman falls asleep with a book and Patricia Walters gets up 2:50 p.m. Suspicion "Four O'Clock" - E. G. Marshall hears footsteps 2:51 p.m. Raging Bull - Robert De Niro wants his dinner and warns Cathy Moriarty not to overcook his steak. ("You overcook it, it's no good. It defeats its own purpose.") They argue and he upends the kitchen table; Three O'Clock High - Casey Siemaszko walks out of class: "flunk me" 2:52 p.m. The Green Slime - spaceship takes off; Lust, Caution - Tony Leung gestures for Wei Tang to look at the clock; The Sting - Robert Shaw in the diner with Robert Redford as Paul Newman observes 2:53 p.m. Three O'Clock High - Casey Siemaszko walks down the hall; Time After Time - Malcolm McDowell's belongings are collected; Matchstick Men - Nicolas Cage gets a phone call from Sam Rockwell; The Prisoner "Arrival" - a woman warns Patrick McGoohan 2:54 p.m. Romola Garai driving along country lanes; Duel - Dennis Weaver waves for the truck to pass him; Octopussy - Roger Moore runs out of a car; National Treasure - Nicolas Cage uses a Rolex Submariner as collateral for a $100 bill 2:55 p.m. My Life - substitute teacher has the students copy down the address for a circus; woman looks at times on a blackboard 2:56 p.m. National Treasure - Nicolas Cage looking at the $100 bill; Licence to Kill - Desmond Llewelyn shows off an exploding alarm clock 2:57 p.m. Columbo - Peter Falk; Boris Karloff in the back of a car; Dirk Bogarde enters 2:58 p.m. The Green Slime - spaceship dashboard; a German man compares a pile of pocket watches; Hot Fuzz - Adam Buxton checks his watch 2:59 p.m. Mighty Aphrodite - "Are you my three o'clock?" Mira Sorvino shows off her apartment and pornographic clocks to Woody Allen ("As the mainspring goes back and forth, the bishop keeps fucking her in the ass"). Category:Timelines